A Change For Auggie
by LycoX
Summary: Auggie's life is forever changed where Ava's concerned.


**A Change**

 **For Auggie**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I actually have two versions of this idea you're all about to see here. A sad truth however is that the character of Auggie has practically been ignored by the GMW fandom on here, which well yeah, is pretty sad as there is no doubt quite a bit of potential to go with him. Either at the age he is now or when older. This takes place at a later time when Auggie, Ava, and Doy are in High School.**

* * *

If Riley Matthews, Maya Hart-Hunter, Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar, and Isaiah 'Zay' Babineaux were considered legends, then the likes of Auggie Matthews, Ava Morgenstern, and Dewey 'Doy' Coopston were equally legends in their own right. Especially where the Great Clown/Mime War of New York when the three were thirteen years old is concerned. Auggie and Ava had long been a couple and were probably considered to be the next Cory and Topanga along side Darby and Yogi. Auggie and Doy's friendship also reminded a lot of people pretty strongly of the friendship between Cory and Shawn and it had resulted in Ava going to Topanga quite a few times over the years to learn how to deal with it. The similarities of their issues with their respective men and their best friends was one of the few things that allowed for the two ladies to bond to a degree.

By their Junior year of High School, Topanga had yet to give up on getting Doy to use his proper name and many suspected he only did it just to annoy the crap out of her. Auggie had taken to shortening his hair after an incident with a comb and a curling iron that Ava liked to blame on Doy for happening. He had also taken to wearing a black leather jacket, steel toed shoes, blue jeans with a chain hanging off it, and half way buttoned up shirts with a white muscle up shirt under it. Auggie, along with Doy were also pretty involved with the New York music scene as well and often had Ava involved in their shows as she had gotten into dancing thanks to her mom's influence. This had also allowed for Riley and her friends to help out others when it was needed from time to time.

Now one might expect that Auggie wouldn't be one for finding himself in trouble, but surprisingly enough it happened and Doy was usually the one who got him out of it. Often resulting in an hour long lecture from Ava that Topanga often felt was punishment enough. Of course it was often an odd sight to see Doy pulling his best friend and brother in all but blood out of the fires he got himself into while wearing Hawaiian shirts, khaki shorts, blue sneakers, and short purple dreaded hair when it wasn't cold out. Out of the three, Ava was considered the one to have the most fashion sense as she usually liked to wear colorful thought out outfits and either had her hair in a ponytail or just dangling about on her shoulders or down her back.

One of the things that drove Auggie nuts however is the fact that his girlfriend and wife of over a thousand years liked to plan things out well in advance. Doy also could be often heard joking that the guy was whipped as can be where Ava was concerned and she even felt that was a good assessment of their relationship. Ava even would try to hook him up with a girl she felt would keep a good eye on him but he had wanted no part in that, especially when he learned of what the girl was into when it came to handcuffs. However, an event would happen near the middle of their Junior year of High School that would change things in a big way.

And it all started when Ava's family decided to move out of state and across the country and the blonde had no choice but to go with. The last day of her final moments in New York had led to Topanga being in tears, but whether or not they were tears of joy or of sadness was another thing entirely and everybody they knew had piled into the Matthews' apartment to wish the girl a safe trip to her new home in the form of a going away party. The previous night had seen Auggie and Ava take a new step in their relationship that thankfully involved very little planning thanks to Auggie not being willing to put up with it and she actually agreeing to a certain extent. But eventually, the party came to its end and everyone watched as the two had their final sweet moments together.

"Well Auggie Doggie… I guess this is it." Sniffed the girl as the two stood as close to one another as possible with their foreheads pressed together.

Topanga could be seen with tissues in hand while Cory held her and part of him found his wife's reaction to be a bit much due to how he knew his Topi and Ava could be with one another. Though he kept his mouth shut on that one since he wasn't wanting to sleep on the couch anytime soon! "Yeah, looks like it Hot Stuff. We've had one heck of an amazing ride together."

He idly wondered if she was going to divorce him now that she was moving out of state since both had agreed that long distance really wasn't going to work that well for them. Of course had he been thinking clearly, he would have came to the conclusion she was likely thinking well in advance over what to do about their distance problem. Because Ava Morgenstern was absolutely nuts about him and quite a few girls and a few boys had the bruises and missing locks of hair to prove it! The two lovebirds shared a sweet and tender kiss that made Maya do a gagging act until Lucas gently elbowed her to stop, earning himself an eyeroll in the process. Riley could be seen in tears over the beautiful scene as it was truly heartbreaking for her little brother's epic romance with his one true love.

After what seemed like forever, the two ended their kiss. "Remember me always Auggie Doggie. For I am irreplaceable." She told him softly and pulled away with him still holding on to one of her hands until he had no choice but to let go.

Once at the door, she blew him a kiss with tears welling up in her eyes and then was gone from Auggie Matthews' life. "Oh how life is cruel to tear apart Cousin Auggie and Fava!" Cried out Senator Eric Matthews with his fist pressed up against his mouth while looking absolutely crushed by the scene.

Maya couldn't help the small snort of laughter over that one while Isadora Smackle wondered how in the world New York kept electing the man to represent them! The only thing more baffling to her was the fact her former boyfriend Farkle Minkus was constantly wearing neon green jumpsuits lately. Auggie could be seen with his head down and his body was also shaking, causing Topanga to pull away from Cory's arms in concern as she came over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay sweety?"

To the shock of everyone in the living room, he went down on his knees and started to laugh like a lunatic. "I'M FREE! AT LONG LAST I'M FREE!"

Topanga backed away as she was a little freaked out by her son's actions. "Love, it truly does things to people in the most unexpected ways." Muttered Eric sagely.

Auggie then ripped open his shirt while yelling out the word 'freedom'. "No more long term planning for this guy! I can finally talk to other girls without her getting jealous for no reason! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I am REALLY confused right now." Said Cory as he tried to understand just what the heck was going on in front of him.

Smackle walked up to the man and began to speak. "It is my hypothesis that Ava Morgenstern's leaving has presented Augustus Matthews the chance to be free of her control of his life and as such, has quickly realized that. As it was well known that she liked to plan out everything in order to achieve maximum success in all things in her life."

Farkle walked up to her with his hands behind his back. "I believe the lovely Miss Smackle is correct in her hypothesis Mr. Matthews. Without her around to try and control as much as possible, we may see Auggie do things we normally wouldn't expect him to do."

"So we can go cruisin' for chicks then?" Asked Doy from across the room. Who always hated doing that sort of thing on his own or with someone else he wasn't as close with.

"Precisely." Confirmed Smackle and getting a look from Farkle over having been beaten to it.

"Awesome!"

Turning her attention to Farkle who was still giving her that look from before. "Really Farkle, you must accept the fact we are no longer together." Laughter could be heard from Lucas over that as it was nice to see someone else go through that instead of him!

"Darlin', it ain't over til the Neon Green on this suit burns away forever."

Not quite having a response other than an eyeroll, she walked away from him and went to stand next to Riley. Just in time too as Auggie had taken off one of his shirts and was swinging it around wildly. "FREEDOM! THE MARRIAGE OF A THOUSAND YEARS IS OVER WITH!" He then ran to the door, opened it, and ran out while still swinging his shirt around and yelling at the top of his lungs about how sweet tasting freedom was and leaving a room full of watchers in varying levels of shock, surprise, and amusement.

"Eh, I give it a few days before he gets all teary eyed over it." Said Doy with a shrug as he knew the guy was whipped as can be despite how he was acting at the moment.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all will have enjoyed! The other version I had of this was a bit less on the excitement and more wailing in despair over her being gone with everyone watching. R and R!**


End file.
